Legendary Pokemon Spawns
Pokemon Fighters EX: Legendary/Mythical Spawn Locations/How to Get Keep in mind that the legendaries must spawn before you can collect them, they will not immediately be in these poop bleh''! '' Gen 1 Articuno - Located at the end of the 'snow place' which is gotten too through the water. Zapdos - Located inside the acid place near the haunted house ''' '''Moltres - Located in the surrounding area of the volcano. Mewtwo - Located inside the 'Lord Arceus' cave which is near to the trainer spawn. Mew - Located at the top of the large tree. Gen 2 Lugia - Located inside of the water portal. You may have to jump off the ledge into the 'secret part' of it to find Lugia. Suicune - Once 'A roaming legendary has appeared' shows up either Suicune, Entei or Raikou will have appeared. Suicune is located either outside the water portal or inside it. It can also be found in the lake. Raikou - Once 'A roaming legendary has appeared' shows up either Suicune, Entei or Raikou will have appeared. Raikou is located either near the acid place or near the axe tree. Entei - Once 'A roaming legendary has appeared' shows up either Suicune, Entei or Raikou will have appeared. Entei spawns either in the desert or the surrounding area of the volcano. Ho-Oh - Located in the surrounding area of the volcano. Celebi - Located at the top of the large tree. Gen 3 Regirock - Not currently obtainable. Registeel - Not currently obtainable. Regice - Not currently obtainable. Kyogre - Located inside the water, commonly seen towards the left end of the map but may have other spawn locations. Groudon - Located in the area surrounding the volcano. Latias - Located outside of the water portal. Latios - Located outside of the water portal. Rayquaza - Located at the top of the large tree, then you must go along the cloud trail and Rayquaza will be at the end of it. Deoxys - Located on top of the large bridge above the water. Gen 4 Rotom - Located in the haunted house/mansion. Uxie - Located inside the 'Lord Arceus' cave which is near to the trainer spawn. Mespirit - Located inside the 'Lord Arceus' cave which is near to the trainer spawn. Azelf - Located inside the 'Lord Arceus' cave which is near to the trainer spawn. Dialga - Located inside the portal found on top of the temporal tower. To access the tower you must track down the portal in one of six locations. You can find the locations here: (http://pokemon-fighters-ex-roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Temporal_Tower) Palkia - Located inside the portal found on top of the temporal tower. To access the tower you must track down the portal in one of six locations. You can find the locations here: (http://pokemon-fighters-ex-roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Temporal_Tower) Heatran - Located in the surrounding area of the volcano. Regigigas - Not currently obtainable. Giratina - Located inside the portal found on top of the temporal tower. To access the tower you must track down the portal in one of six locations. You can find the locations here: (http://pokemon-fighters-ex-roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Temporal_Tower) Cresselia - Located outside of the water portal. Phione - Located inside of the water portal. Manaphy - Located inside of the water portal. Darkrai - Located in the haunted house/mansion. Shaymin - Located at the flower patch. Arceus - Located up the stairs found on top of the temporal tower. To access the tower you must track down the portal in one of six locations. You can find the locations here: (http://pokemon-fighters-ex-roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Temporal_Tower) Victini - Located in the surrounding area of the volcano. Gen 5 Tornadus - Located on top of the axe tree. Thundurus - Located inside of the acid place near the haunted house. Reshiram - Located inside or near the deserted village. Zekrom - Located in the maze. Landorus - Located in either the desert or the surrounding area of the volcano. Keldeo - Located near the axe tree. Meloetta - Located at the top of the large tree. Genesect - Located near the axe tree. Gen 6 Z'ygarde - During some events 'Zygarde cells' spawn. You must collect 10, 50 or 100 of these to unlock Zygarde 10% forme, 50% forme and 100% forme respectively. ' Diancie - Located inside Whistle-burrow cave. Hoopa - Located in the desert temple. Gen 7 Marshadow - Located in the surrounding area of the haunted house/mansion. '''''''' Category:Spawning Legends Category:Portal Category:Codes Category:Mega stones